


Dead Man's Love

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Character Turned Into a Ghost, M/M, POV First Person, Punk Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jack dies he can't make it to the afterlife unless he helps a guy from his school. And that teen's name is Mark Fischbach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Jack! You coming to the party tonight?"

I smiled at my Swedish friend. "Of course. There's gonna be booze right?" He laughed. "No, we're just going to sit around sober. What do you think knucklehead?"

I laughed with him. "What time does it start?" I asked. "Nine o' clock tonight," he replied. "Good. My parents go ta bed at eight thirty every night so I can be there by nine."

We walked into the cafeteria. I pulled out my wallet for lunch money, but only saw empty space.

"Hey Fe, spot me two bucks fer lunch?" I asked. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Hell no! You borrowed two dollars from me last week and the week before that. You're draining all the money from my wallet."

"Please? You don't want your best friend to starve do you?" I asked. "Maybe," he replied jokingly. I punched his shoulder. "Hardy har har. Yer a riot Fe."

After a lot of begging, I finally got the two dollars needed for lunch. I paid for my tray and we walked to our regular table. Suddenly, someone slammed into me. I dropped my tray and fell backwards. I looked up to see who it was.

Mark fucking Fischbach.

Of course it was this jerk. He had transferred here a few days ago from Cincinnati, or so I was told.

"Are ya fookin' kiddin' me? Ye just ruined my favorite shirt ya bastard!" I shouted. Mark looked at me with sad brown eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Sorry don't cut it," I growled. "Yer gonna pay fer my shirt. That's forty fookin' dollars. Hand it over."

"I don't have forty dollars!"

I grabbed his shirt collar.

"Give me all the money ye have then."

I saw tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He reached into his wallet and pulled out twenty-five dollars. I snatched it from his hand.

"Are ya fookin' cryin'? Ye can't be serious!" I laughed. "Are ye gonna cry fer mommy? Run home little baby boy! Go see yer mommy!"

With tears streaming down his face, Mark ran from the lunchroom. Felix applauded me.

"He won't try to mess with you," he said as we took our seats at our table.

"Who won't mess with him?"

Two of my other friends, Cry and Ken, sat down beside me.

"Fischbach. The fooker ruined my favorite shirt," I said as I pointed to my food-stained My Chemical Romance t-shirt. "It was forty fookin' bucks. That's a month of my allowance right there."

"Fischbach? Mark Fischbach?" Ken asked.

"No, the other Mark Fischbach," I spoke sarcastically. "Yes him. Who else?"

"He just transferred here from what dad told me," Ken replied. "I saw him this morning. Really shy and quiet."

"No kiddin'," I said. "He was cryin' when he left. Fookin' fag, that's what he is."

The guys laughed.

"Wish I could have seen it," Cry said. "Must've been awesome."

"I really showed him," I replied. The bell rang for the end of lunch period. Cry and Ken went to Algebra while me and Felix went to Biology.

"Guess who's coming to the party tonight?"

"Let's see, Arin and Danny?"

Felix was suprised. "How did you-?"

"Ross told me."

"Of course he fucking did. Ross tells you everything. You two are really close."

"We're just friends Fe."

"Sure. Why don't you two just fuck already?"

"Felix!" I shouted, punching his shoulder. "I don't like Ross. You know that."

Felix laughed. "You'd be a perfect couple. The Irishman and the Aussie."

I could feel my cheeks heating up. To tell the truth, I did like Ross, but not enough to ask him out or anything like that.

"We need to get to Bio," I muttered. Felix was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Nice change of subject," he remarked. I rolled my eyes and entered the classroom.

**___**

"We meeting behind Truckers?"

"You betcha."

School had finally let out, thank God. And it was Friday, so that was a bonus. On Fridays we always met up with Arin, Danny, Ross, and another friend of mine named Aaron. Since Aaron and Arin had almost the same name, we called Aaron Yamimash, Yami for short.

Truckers was a store that Ross's dad owned. We would meet up on Fridays and take what we needed for the weekend. Beer, cigarettes, tobacco, anything that was needed for one of Felix's parties. Luckily, Ross's dad had never caught us.

"Hey Jack, what's up?" Yami asked in his British accent. "Nothin' much, you?"

"Been boring lately for me."

Ross came out from the store's back door. "I have the goods. Dad didn't suspect a thing."

"Ross, I could hug ye right now," I stated, taking a beer from the box. Felix nudged my shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"Ask him to the party," he whispered. 

"Are ye crazy? I'm not asking Ross ta the party!"

"Stop acting like you don't like him. I know you do."

"I'm not gay Fe."

"But you're bi."

"Shut up!" I shouted. The guys looked at us and laughed. 

Felix pushed me towards Ross. "Ask him."

I knew my face was red because of how warm I was.

"H-Hey Ross, can I ask ye something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

Oh god, I had never been more scared in my life.

"Um, will ye go ta the party wit' me?"

"You mean, as a couple?"

"Y-yes?"

He smiled. 

"I'd love to."

My heart was going a thousand miles an hour. 

"G-Great! I'll see ya there!"

Felix clapped me on the back. "Finally! You took for fucking ever!"

I shoved him away. The rest of the guys were shouting at Ross as well.

"Ross and Jack sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Are ye first graders or eleventh graders?" I asked, laughing.

"I'm a child at heart!" Arin shouted. "Hey Ross, you finally got someone to like you!"

"What about that thing I had with Holly last year?"

"It lasted one year! That doesn't count!"

I checked my watch to see that it was past time to get home.

"See ya tonight!" I called out after the guys.

Ross caught me before I left.

"I'll meet you there at nine."

"Okay. Later."

I was smiling like an idiot when I got home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a slight scene in this chapter where Jack and Ross make out.

At eight thirty my parents went to bed like usual. After waiting for ten minutes to make sure that they were really out, I left.

"Jack! Get in here you Irish potato!"

I followed Felix into his house. A lot of people in knew were already there, along with the entire eleventh grade and part of the twelfth.

"You came dude!" Yami shouted over the music.

"I always come! Hand me a beer!"

Yami gave me a cold beer and I popped the top off. As I was downing it, someone tapped me.

"Hey."

"Oh, uh, hey Ross. Glad you could make it," I said. God, why did I have to sound like such an idiot?

Ross smiled. Jesus Christ, he was cute.

"Some guys are setting up beer pong. Wanna play?"

"S-sure!" I stammered.

He grabbed my hand. I practically melted right then and there.

"Hey bitches! Let me show ya how it's done!"

Felix handed me a ping ping ball.

"Watch the self-proclaimed king do his thing!"

"I ain't self-proclaimed! I'm the real king!"

At eleven, someone knocked at the door loudly. I went with Felix to see who it was.

"Could you keep it down?" Mat-Pat, a guy who went to our school, asked.

"Why? To busy being a nerd?" I smirked. He frowned.

"Just try to shut up."

Felix rolled his eyes and closed the door. "Freakin' nerd."

I walked into the kitchen for another beer when I felt a sharp pain on the bottom of my foot. I'd stepped in a broken bottle.

Cursing under my breath, I went to Felix's room where I knew he had bandages. I found a box and began to wrap the bandage around the cut.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

Ross stood in the doorway. I pointed to my foot.

"Stepped on a broken bottle. Sliced my foot up."

He sat next to me on the bed.

"That looks like it hurts."

"No kiddin'."

He kissed his finger then pressed it to the cut. Once again, I was blushing madly.

"Thanks for asking me here. The guys were pushing me to ask you, but-" He trailed off.

"But what?"

"I was scared."

I laughed. "So was I. Felix pushed me into asking you."

He started laughing with me.

"To be honest, you're really cute. Like insanely cute."

My heart was pounding like a marching band drum. The guy I like just called me cute.

"S-So are you."

Before I could even think, Ross had pulled me into a kiss. I closed my eyes and just sat there, enjoying it. We pulled apart and I thought my heart would explode, it was going so fast.

"Boy, you Irish people are great kissers."

"So are you Australians."

He grabbed my collar and pulled me down onto the bed. This was turning out amazingly.

"Why don't you take off that shirt and show me that sexy body you have?"

"Ross, please. I wanna wait until at least college ta lose my virginity."

"Like you want to go to college and leave me."

He kissed me again.

"Take. The. Shirt. Off."

I did as told.

Honestly, I don't remember much after that. Maybe because I was partly drunk, I don't know. But I only remembered part of it.

I must have fallen asleep sometime, because the next thing I knew, Felix was shaking me awake.

"Damn. First you go to fix your foot, next thing you do is have sex with Ross.

"Whatever Fe," I mumbled. "What time is it?"

"Two forty in the morning."

I groaned. "Better get home then. I'm gonna have a hangover tomorrow, that's fer sure."

"By the way, you're washing my sheetes."

"Shut up up Fe."

I got out of bed and put my clothes on. Ross then woke up and did the same.

"I'll walk you to your house," he offered. I smiled and nodded.

"Say, do you think we're boyfriends now?"

"Definitely boyfriends."

Twenty minutes later Felix, Ross, and I were heading to my house.

"I had a good time," Ross said.

"Me too."

We came to the road that led to my house. I began to cross when both Ross and Felix shouted at me.

"Jack! GET OUT OF THE ROAD!"

A pair of headlights covered me in light.

Then, all I felt was pain.

When I opened my eyes, all I could see was the blurry sky. Everything fucking hurt. I could barely even breathe.

"Call 9-1-1 for God's sake Felix!"

I saw Ross kneeling next to me. He was crying.

"R-Ross," I managed to say.

"H-hey. Felix is calling an ambulance. Hold on, p-please."

I felt tired. All I wanted to do was sleep.

And that's what I did.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey there. Welcome to the afterlife."

A guy about my age stood in front of me. He was, how do I put this? Weird looking.

"What the hell happened ta me?" I questioned. 

"To put it short, you died kid."

I stared at him for several seconds. "I'm...dead?"

"Yep."

Okay. I was dead and in the afterlife. Yeah, this was completely normal. 

"Who are you?"

"Name's Sam. And you are Seán McLoughlin, am I correct?"

I scowled. "It's Jack. Jack McLoughlin."

Sam looked through a leather bound journal. He stopped at a page and scanned it.

"Says here Seán."

This guy was really testing my patience right now.

"I know my name's Seán. I go by Jack okay? If ye ever call me Seán again I will personally strangle you."

Sam chuckled. "Wow, have you got a temper."

I noticed he had a Brooklyn accent.

"So, this is the afterlife?" I asked. 

"Not exactly. See, there's this process you gotta go through first. Then, you get in."

I scoffed. "A process? Ye gotta be kiddin' me."

Sam shrugged. "Sorry kid."

"Stop callin' me kid will ya? Yer like, the exact same age I am."

"Technically, I would be like, one hundred sixty years old if I wasn't dead."

"What the hell? When did ya die?"

"The year 1854. During the gold rush."

Well, that explained why he looked strange. He wore some type of suit that definitely looked to be from the 1800s.

"So what's this process is have ta go through?" I questioned. 

"Let's see." Sam flipped through his book. 

"Uh oh."

Uh oh? That wasn't good.

"What's wrong?"

"Listen kid, you've done some bad stuff in your life. Steal, joyride, drugs, drink, smoke, go to unaccepted parties, have sex at way to young an age and with a guy-"

"I get the picture," I said, cutting him off. "What's the problem there?"

"Looks like you can't get into the afterlife kid."

I stared at him, shocked. "I couldn't get into the afterlife? What bullshit was this?

"What do ye mean I can't get in?"

"Only people who have been good can get in. Do I need to tell you again what all you've done?"

"No need. I was there fer it all," I responded. "What yer sayin' is that I'm stuck here?"

"Looks like it."

"Fookin' hell," I muttered.

"Well, there's one thing you can do."

I looked up at him. "What is it?"

"You gotta help someone."

"Ye mean, be an angel or something like that?"

"Technically, ghost. But angel works."

"I'll take ghost."

He smiled and looked through his book again. Stopping at one page, he tore it out and handed it to me.

"Here ya go kid. The guy you have to help through his life."

I took a look at the paper. On it was a name I despised. 

Mark Fischbach. 

"Oh no! Hell no! I'm not helpin' this fag!" I shouted. "He's an asshole!"

"He's just moved to a new state, a new school, was threatened on only his second day, and he's the asshole?"

I glared at him. "I said no. I don't want anythin' ta do wit' him."

"Looks like you can't get into the afterlife then. You'd have to help him if you don't want to be stuck here for the rest of your death."

I weighed my options. On one hand, being alone would be great. No one would bother me. Then I realized that if I went back to help Mark, I could possibly see Ross again. 

"Fine. I'll do it. But not because I want ta."

Sam smiled. "Great. You can start now."

Two seconds later I was back on earth. Sam handed me a file and saluted me.

"See ya kid."

"Wait, what exactly do I do?"

"Just help Mark through his life."

"Sounds cliché."

He shrugged. "I know pal. Later."

And just like that, he was gone, leaving me all alone. A ghost left to help a guy I absolutely hated.

I was screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild update appeared!

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to see your own funeral? Mine was just depressing. Hardly anyone talked. The worst thing was seeing my friends.

Felix, Cry, Ken, and the rest of the guys were tough. I had never seen them cry in my entire life. And I had known them since first grade.

It was really hard to see Ross. He was bawling his heart out. It made me want to cry with him. Ross was the only guy I had ever loved. Now I couldn't be with him anymore.

"It's my fault," I heard Felix say. "If I hadn't thrown that fucking party he would still be alive.

"Come on Fe," I said. "It's not yer fault."

But he couldn't hear me.

I noticed that the entire eleventh grade had also shown up for my funeral. People who I barely knew had come. I recognized as few of them. MatPat, Rhett and Link, the school's announcers, Wade and Bob, two guys who I didn't really know but had them in my English class, and a lot of others.

Like I said, my funeral was fucking depressing. But, it was a funeral, and even if it was mine, it would be sad.

I wanted to tell my friends that I was here, that I wasn't really gone. But of course, they couldn't see or hear me. It broke my non-existent heart. I couldn't bare to see them like this.

"I'd better get to Mark's," I whispered to myself.

Luckily, Sam had written some directions to where Mark lived. Even though I hated the idea of being his helper, I left and headed to his house.

**___**

It turns out that Sam is terrible at directions. It took for fucking ever to find Mark's house. When I finally arrived, it was around eleven forty. Good thing was that some lights were still on, indicating that someone was awake.

Being a ghost had its perks. For one thing, I could go through the door. Meaning that I could get in by myself.

A guy who looked a little like Mark sat on the couch in the living room, watching TV. I guessed that he was maybe Mark's brother or some other relative. 

I saw a light coming from a room upstairs. I walked up and looked inside as the door was ajar. It was Mark's room alright.

He was crying. God, could he do anything else. Every time I've seen him he's cried. What a wuss.

I entered the room as quietly as possible. Mark was sitting on the floor beside his bed, his head in his arms. He was sobbing quietly where only I could hear him.

"Jesus Christ, stop cryin' will ya? Yer seventy-three percent water, don't waste it all."

He yelped and looked up. I saw his eyes widen in fear when he recognized me.

"Why are you in my house? More importantly, who let you in?"

"That's not important," I replied. 

"I think it fucking is. I don't even know you that well, except that I'm your punching bag now."

I sat on his bed. "Okay. I'll try ta keep this short and simple. I'm dead and can't get into the afterlife. Helpin' you is my only way. Believe me, I don't want ta be here. But I don't have a choice."

He stared at me. I knew that he didn't believe me. Who would believe a seventeen year old who just waltzed into his house without an invitation and is the one who demanded money from him?

"You're not dead. I saw you two days ago."

"Ye want proof?"

"Sure. Prove to me that you're a ghost."

I stood up and walked over to the bedroom door and promptly went through it. I looked over at him and saw that he was in shock, mouth hanging open and everything. 

"Holy fuck."

"Believe me now?"

"I guess I have to."

He laid down on the floor. "Wait, you said that you're here to help me? Judging from Friday, I thought you hated me."

"I didn't have much of a choice," I replied. "I can't get in unless I help you through your life."

"Sounds cliché."

"That's what I said!"

The next hour was completely silent. Mark then got up from the floor and checked his clock. 

"Great. It's 12:15 and I have school tomorrow. Just what I need."

He changed his clothes to sleepwear and got in his bed.

"Do you even sleep?"

"I think I can."

He turned out the light. "Goodnight."

With nowhere else to go, I guessed that I was staying here.

"Goodnight," I replied. 

I really wasn't looking forward to this.


	5. Chapter 5

I heard the beeping of an alarm clock and wanted to shut it up. But when I opened my eyes, I didn't know where the heck I was. Then I remembered. I was a ghost and I had spent the night at Mark's house. Joy.

The alarm continued to beep so I went over to the nightstand and pressed the snooze button. But my hand went right through the clock.

"Great," I muttered. I looked over to where Mark was sleeping. How could he sleep through this noise? It was as loud as a bass drum.

"Get up," I said. Mark still slept, not acknowledging me. Knowing that I could only touch Mark without passing through him, I grabbed his arms and pulled him off of the bed. He yelped and jumped up from the floor. 

"What the hell was that for?"

"I can't let ya be late, can I?"

He mumbled something unintelligible as he exited the room. I sat down at his desk and looked around.

Mark had a lot of different interests. Posters of many types of video games and movies hung on the walls. History books filled up his shelves. In the corner of the closet, I spotted an old Super Nintendo system. 

"Are you coming?"

"What?"

"I said, are you coming with me to school?"

I thought about it for a moment. Sure I hated school, but I could see my friends again. 

But...they can't see me.

"I guess," I replied. "Better than hangin' here all alone wit' no one ta talk to."

After he finished getting ready, we went downstairs for breakfast. Or, his breakfast. I couldn't eat. Ghost, remember?

"Morning Markimoo," the older guy I saw last night who looked a little like Mark said.

"Morning Tom," Mark replied quietly. 

"Markimoo?" I asked, a smirk on my face. 

"Shut up. It was a nickname from when I was young."

"Who are you talking to?" Thomas questioned. Mark looked at him in embarrassment. 

"N-No one," he said. Thomas gave him a confused look then went back to eating his cereal.

"How's school going for you so far?" Thomas asked. 

"Okay I guess."

"Have you made any friends?"

I tried to hold it in, but burst out laughing. So far, everyone hated Mark. He glared at me.

"Not yet."

"You need to."

The rest of the breakfast was boring. After what seemed like ages, Mark finally left for school. I was lucky that I could float. His house was three miles from the school and I would have never made it with out dying of exhaustion. 

Well, I was already dead. I guess it wouldn't matter.

"Great, another day in hell," Mark muttered. 

"You and me both. Wit'out bein' able ta talk ta my friends, I don't have anythin' ta do."

"At least you have friends."

That made me stop. For the first time, I actually felt sorry for him.

"Maybe I can help ye get some friends."

"Yeah right."

We arrived at school a few minutes later. Everything was the same. I started towards Felix's locker, where I met him everyday, but stopped. He wouldn't be able to see me.

I looked at his locker, and he showed up. I floated right beside him, but he still couldn't see me.

"I can't believe he's gone," Felix mumbled, hanging his head.

"Felix, I'm right here!" I shouted. "Please, just try to see me!"

No luck. Felix got his stuff and walked away. 

"You really thought he could see you?" Mark asked.

"Shut the fuck up."

He shrugged. "You know where Mr. Falton's class is? He's my homeroom."

"Down the hallway and to the right. First door on yer left."

"You coming?"

"Hell no. I'm dead, I don't have ta do school shit anymore."

"Whatever."

He turned and walked in the direction of his class. Now I was alone. Even more than before.


End file.
